The beginning of the Rainbow
by Rainbow2k17
Summary: Everything has a beginning, no? every great story, every great character has an origin. Rainbow Dash is the coolest pony of Equestria but was it always so? a series where his first adventures are narrated in Ponyville. RD as never seen beam.
1. The first laugh

The beginning of the rainbow

Chapter 1: The first laugh

(This is an English version of my story "The origin of the rainbow".

this is the beginning of the rainbow to sound better.

The reason to do so in this language is for the bronys, pegasister and any other English-speaking person can read it.

Thanks for reading.

a special greeting to "Berrytube" very good page)

Everyone sees me as the great and amazing Rainbow Dash, the pegasus faster all Equestria, that wonder with Rain-plosion sonica, which has a lot of style, best ...

But everything is more complicated than it seems, was not always so ...

When she was a filly, I felt somewhat insecure and really could not overcome nor the easiest circuits for novices pegasos, studies bored me and only had a friend, fluttershy.

Whenever he left the garden, thinking it was the best, it was no less than anyone, but some teased me by my hair color, since being of many colors, thought he was crazy.

With sad face was returning to my home, where I received from the same sad way because they did not like me as well.

Remember, you are astonishingly my mother told me, and it was something that never erase me, something that helped me in many things.

My father used to be my wingman, and always told me that no matter how fast would if not the quality that I did, but I ignored him in that way and always wanted to do everything fast.

A few years later, after finishing the garden and get my cutie mark, on the day of my birthday, my parents told me that they had found a beautiful land to build my future home, as I had told them I had thought to leave, not I wanted to be a burden.

the building was expensive, but finally achievement, but Dad lost the wings for wanting to keep a piece of a wall fell on a house that was close to mine, it was hard to see him like that, but still smiling.

Decorate it with everything I wanted, but at the end I realized that was very empty.

I could not call my parents because I wanted to prove to be the strongest, but I really felt alone.

One of those I found me with a pink pony, which had many hair curlers and kept eating sweets.

She saw me and was impressed with the open mouth approached me and sniffed her hair, I did not know what was going on

but then he told me it was called Pinkie Pie and the place is called Ponyville.

I told him that had arrived recently and that if he had a job to do, to which she replied that the pastry was free.

No I'm good with that- I said

'Do not be silly, he is easily answered me as I had a wing to a very colorful house

I teach masses baking and she was put in an oven, I just watched with some interest.

At one point, I felt something on me, and it was a green thing with legs, the truth is named "Gummy" and was a toothless lizard.

I got a little scared but she told me that nothing was wrong, that just liked to play.

As I went on to explain about how to make a cake, I had the need to find some other alternative, I decided to cut its tutorial

Look, it's not for nothing, but I remembered that I do not have much time to this-

-Ah, really? because then we can play who laughs louder! -

I do not know what to say so curious asked about it was her Cutie Mark, which were some colorful balloons.

Oh, I love to make people laugh, smile and be positively

I replied that it was very great but then again she invited me to play, I told him it was better to go, to what he said

-Why are you leaving? upset?-

Look, it's that you're something ... strangely

Equestria holy heaven, not because I had to escape that, it was like hitting a child, not because I said that, and do not say which was his answer.

Ah, yes ... it can be, well never mind, I'll go to my room with Gummy, vemos- us while laughing and jumping went to his room.

What really happened is that I felt I did not have to have said that and went to her door but it was locked, what went outside and looked slowly at her window ...

Gummy You saw a pegasus with rainbow mane, it is super duper fun ... but do not want to be my friend- (Start mourn slowly) -I am not surprised, I just want to be happy-

I had not the courage to go over and apologize, I felt the worst of all, felt it was not amazing.

I went flying sad, crying, back to my house ...

Along the way, I see many people in there, everyone happy, ponies that were known since the end of their cascascos to the last hair of his mane.

Hey wait ! - a cry, I did not know where he came from, look everywhere and did not see anyone.

-down Silly - I looked down and saw a little pink pony returned to, had a box with a bow, apparently it was a gift for me.

I went to where she was, smiled and handed it to me; when he wanted to hug me open it.

A few seconds later it opened and had a cupcake half-finished, with a note that said:

"Things are better in twos end, can we be friends?"

I answered this time in a more rewarding way and she loved it, pulling out of nowhere with a cannon confetti.

I'll try to be normally said

'No need, with this madness, it's great to have you friend- I replied I did not care that it was the craziest pony village, it was a good heart and that I treasure.

Then I told him to start making cakes together, to which she agreed, as he asked if I knew my friend Fluttershy had not seen for several years ..


	2. A kind generosity

The beginning of the rainbow

Chapter 2: A kind generosity

-The Everfree forest is very dangerous, I can not believe Fluttershy living near el-

He said Pinkie Pie with some intrigue, while watching your home, with lots of nature around.

I looked at everything with indifference, the truth is that these things bored me a little, but I knew it was so Fluttershy forever.

During a job that we had to deliver in the garden of the pegasos in Clousdale, she had brought two bunnies; One was gray while the other was white, the second had a name, Angel.

For reasons unexplained by the garden, they could not carry animals, although work consisted analisar certain animals. The last thing I remember is her weeping as he went, he was going to go, but at that time, I was into ordinary, she had done something wrong.

-Fluttershy !, Are you there? - Asked Pinkie, while playing your door

How do you know the name of all the ponies - ask

Pinkie answered 'It's not so difficult, when your cutie mark is based on making people laugh and laugh and others ponys-

I smiled a bit, so all it was a nice job. At that time I was confused and out of work, maybe even a little scary.

The door opened, a white bunny appeared and taught us open hand, waiting sign, was the "tender" Angel.

We entered likewise, as we watched Fluttershy down the ladder, in a careful way and making silence, we smiled and greeted me with a hug.

-Rainbow Dash, spend a lot of time, take your seats will dulzemente them said Te-

-Please With chocolate, please - pedia almost kneeling Pinkie, but in a funny way, true to his style.

Hey, you're so all the time - ask expecting some logical answer, and as you know, was not, but it was a curiously intelligent response

-Bueenoo ... Will make you a super duper mega summary. (Clears throat) When she was a filly, he lived like the rest of my family, very sad, not the happiest things made me laugh until I saw a beautiful rainbow and with those beautiful colors, I took the biggest smile my life-

When I finished telling her story, while he smiled, I started dropping a few tears.

Not all ponies want to be my friends, and not all days are the best-. I said in a tone triste.-not every day come the best Cupackes ... but what makes me smile and forget all is that some day I found the best ponies as friends, and horneare Cupcakes for all-

I raise my arms, looking at the sky, I do not know what to do because my pride and ignorance of the place, made me stay in a state of shock. However, his story had touched my heart, so I decided to give him a little hug me she continued.

Fluttershy just came with the tea. Aww, how cute you see both embrace, quite rare of you, Dash exclaimed as I looked, what I blushed.

During that time, we talked about various things, kept Pinkie Pie Fluttershy eat and told me about some things that did not know Ponyville.

Between talk and talk, I said I could not find any work, she recommended me to control the climate of the place, work is very well seen from any point of Equestria for pegasus.

Fluttershy -I do not know, I find very little interesting, I said as I scratched his mane with my left wing.

Come Rainbow, I believe in you, I know you can do it in a way ... am, as she was not to say a word to describe me, but again there was Pinkie Pie.

-¿Asombrosa ?, If she is super amazing, if even her hair is many colors- said as he stretched my hair with some force, I laughed a little, for a moment I felt something warm.

Well, sorry to tell you this but I have to go to the dressmaker Boutique people want to see if I can get some fabric for the new baby rabbit Fluttershy said, to which Pinkie Pie, jumping told that there was no problem, because had other things to do, however I decided to accompany her.

After all, although fashion paresca me the most cheesy, perhaps knew better the environment. We were flying into that place, it was like a little house, from afar saw a white pony with a clean and cared too much hair, she looked cheerful, as she hummed a song.

When we got off, Fluttershy went to talk to her about her affair, as I slowly approached them.

When he saw me, I let loose a scream, while kept repeating the word "it is wonderful".

What's wonderful? - I asked, with some Dudda

Oh dear! but that hair looks so colorful, please, can I use you as a model ?, is a moment to watch a Pony me so full of inspiration I replied with great joy

Well, this well-told him, in a slightly cold way

Honey, look, you're great, with a wonderful mane, you have to have a little more ... ah, attitude- told me while I was gone home.

But I have amazing attitude ... I am alone I am new here. and all this, what's your name? - exclame

Do not be afraid friend, no one will hurt here, it is easy to raise the spirits. oh oh, I know, besides having you as a model, we will draw wild pony that is inside you. Oh, and can you tell me, Rarity-

-¿Dentro My - Barely finished saying that, she grabbed me of a wing and took me to his Boutique, as he said there is much work to do.

I hope you spend a good time Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy vemos- after we said goodbye, while Rarity marveled again, knowing that my name was also something great ...

It felt inside of me, maybe it was true what the Pony dressmaker told me, was off and needed a spark; What model bored me a bit, but I hope that these kinds of "Animo" serve, moreover, not bad help someone and at the same time be helped, I think that is called generosity.


	3. A spark to a rivalry

The beginning of the rainbow

Chapter 3: A spark to a rivalry

It was a big place, from the outside seemed more boy. Rarity's boutique was full of dresses, hats, caps, was the dream of every pony who liked fashion.

Very well, my dear, here, first you taste it this dress and then this, and this, aww you stay Rarity esplendido- I spoke with much enthusiasm.

I never liked that style of "Dress in a way" to be liked "other ponies", though I knew she did not do it with that intention, but it was to befriend me.

While I was testing his clothes, I was wondering some things icebreaker like that as it was "to be the vanguard of fashion" of a people, among other things.

Oh dear, it is a very difficult job, but if you have enough passion for your work, is very beautiful; But as every event has its slopes, and often the ponies do not like what I do.

Sometimes I think, that if it's worth doing this when nobody seems to care. Until I see there ponies like you, I generate inspiration. I know that at some point, I will have branches in various parts of Equestria-

-Rarity, Your clothes are very good, and is not it a facinada fashion, but not bad are- exclaims to praise and cheer, I quickly realized that she values what to and what not to money, if not a smile and you'll feel more complete.

Once the "session" finished, she told me I could not go until you take out the spark that was hidden inside. She told me to be a good pony, you have to be honest with yourself and generous at the same time, do not try to hide that one feels.

I said what touched my heart, and finished commenting that when she was a filly, I liked to brag about who I was, my speed, as it was, etc. But after several days where he was harassed by the taunts, I decided to change and hide, I showed strong, but crying inside.

Do not be afraid heart, I will help you. Now to begin, I need you to be brave and tell me that was what you were saying at that time-he told me with great confidence and calm.

Well ... That was great, that to the best stunts, the fastest, the fan n 1 of the Wonderbolts- was telling everything before me feel more alive and less cold.

So Rarity down some stairs went up, then come back with some sunglasses, which according to her did not have much importance, but that this was the right time to use it.

-Pontelos And I want you go flying all over Ponyville, with all that you said to me, indoors, repitendolo again and again. That's one of the things that actors and actrizes learn to be more relaxed and work better-

Before I left, I said 'You're amazing Rainbow Dash, salt and make known to that- world. I smiled, I put on my sunglasses and went outside his door, flying at high speed.

Zurcando the air, the clouds, the beautiful color of the sky and the friendly people of Ponyville who looked at me and waved. I was returning to feel again, all that fear I had felt I was leaving, I even had the courage to do a few maneuvers while he was cutting clouds.

-So Already done Dash - I shouted pink pony, which in its mane had his pet, a species of reptile.

Later, he went back to his Boutique, to thank him for what he had done. She greeted me with a hug and said 'It's all dear, that's what friends are for, also thanks to you, now I have much more inspiration

I was heading to my home as it was getting dark and I was a little tired, however, decided sleeping on a cloud that had found, I thought that if I wanted to really get used to living in this place, had to love every part of it until its clouds, which had previously cut, I laughed a little irony then that suits me to sleep.

The next morning, he opened his eyes slowly, looked beautiful sky felt the fresh air while passing through my wings until an apple hit my head from behind.

Hey mate, the next time you go to sleep in the middle of nowhere, remember that you are surrounded by other ponies, your snoring is more annoying than the song of the rooster listen, in a funny tone. when TURN OVER to see who it was, I saw a blonde pony hair with cowboy hat. She looked somewhat annoying, so down to where she was.

Hey, do not know who you are, but I think we both know that this is not the best way to wake someone- told him in a tone angry

Well, next time, go to your ranch Or do you live in the clouds ?. and by the way, I AppleJack of family Apple- I answered firmly

-Okay Cowgirl, I guess I'll have to go, I'll go so fast that not really me I left, because I am the fastest of all Equestria Pegaso, apple ... ja-

Hey do not overdo list, if a want challenge, a challenge you will have, but as good earth pony that I am, I challenge you to a race from here to the house of Pinkie Pie walk- challenging me, I would gladly accept, was very excited.

Very well, but what if we double the bet. The loser will have to make a dessert to Gandora with your name on it replicate el-

I try dear roof mare, now (spits his right helmet) we close it said-

I did the same and we both looked at her, but did not know her, I liked his way of acting, was very challenging, very similar to me. I think I will fall very well.

However, before running, she said she had some work to finish, but that his treatment was not going to break, because it according, is a pony word and very honest.

I decided then help to accelerate the race, carrying the apples she had on his farm, to a place where his brother, called big mac, going up to a cart.

she lives with her grandmother also called "Granny Smith" (or at least she says so). and her little sister Applebloom, which remained a bit impressed by seeing a pegasus with rainbow mane.

For the help I gave him, he invited me to lunch at home, I had no problem, besides that Rarity is also high, which had a very important story he had heard about the Princess Celestia.

He says a unicorn, her apprentice, visit Ponyville- said with some wonder, what Applejack seemed very great and Pinkie Pie, who appeared out of nowhere (very common in it seems) said it was "super duper great, because then we would have a super-magical friend ".

After lunch, with AJ we are located in a place where apparently is the longest way to get to the house Pinkie Pie.

Very well pegasus, what's your name and where you are - I wonder but without looking at me with a smile of enthusiasm.

My name Rainbow dash, I'm a pegasus Clousdale and not for nothing, but in the speed challenge, gano- you always answer the same way.

that breeze epic that something was about to happen, she in a way, I was feeling another, both stops waiting for a signal from the natulareza, wind, the world itself.

Had not felt this with anyone else, Who would be so great to compete against me without even knowing me, without even thinking that if I was good or bad ?. I did not know, but it was to confront someone who maybe, could also end up being, "my best friend".

Rainbow dash against Applejack, this is just beginning, and it filled me with great enthusiasm.

oh, my Gosh


	4. Rain Race Love

The beginning of the rainbow

Chapter 4: Rain Race Love

The weather changed from sunny to cloudy, the wind felt in every part of Equestria, from the sky began to fall large amounts of drops, the rain was returning more epic landscape ...

Applejack was an earth pony, but I had so much adrenaline like a pegasus, like me.

You could not fly, that was the only rule, which did not much bother, because inside me, I had already won ...

Rainbow Dash All right, this is going to be serious, to the count of 3 started, the first to reach the house of Pinkie Pie told me screaming win-

-The Loser has to make some sweet or cake with the name of the winner, I do not forget, Applejack- I replied with great assurance.

Suddenly, the whole world stopped and spent the most exciting seconds of my life, to much I did not feel well, to much ... I did not have someone to face someone like her ...

3 ... 2 ... 1 ...

We ran like the devil pony, our only companion was the rain and mud of the field, the cold drops fell on my wings, which rested while I ran with all my strength.

At first it was a fall, nothing I have not seen, but I was surprised as she was winning, until even jumping some few rocks that doubled their size, in contrast, he was dodging, valued more speed over skill.

After we went downhill, we played a route with a lot of mud, "Do not use the wings, do not use the wings," I told myself mentally, I suffered watching my headphones jammed as lose power running.

'What ?, pegasus earth is more powerful than the clouds ?, I cried these, You're disappointing me- AJ and I felt inside me, a fusion between the humiliation, frustration and anger, I felt emotionally dejected.

After leaving the mud, I lost a little sight, until I realized she was far away, it was just an orange spot running on the horizon.

Passed through my head all the teasing he received from filly, all the bad things, it was like the spark of a dynamite, something that made me difficult to control; Unfortunately, I saw a rock and shock with her, ending with my whole body in a pool of water.

no one is as amazing as I ...-

In an act of deplorable cowardice, broke the only rule and Alze my wings through the skies, as he took speed to win the race, no longer cared about the fun, my pride was damaged, without any intention, was something of the past that could not control.

AJ, who was almost reaching the goal, brake and saw me, she was angry a little break the rule, but my I was very fast and was "blind", was connected with the rain, the wind, my wings were more agile than at any time in my life.

Do not handle my speed and cowgirl pony one of my helmet took on his face, I just sentio the blow, then I felt a broken door, which was to Pinkie Pie ... So ... had won, but, wins ?.

Exactly, he had not won anything, just win a metaphor, because besides destroying a home, hurt someone who not only did not hurt me, but it had a competitive spirit.

When I went to where he was Applejack, Pinkie Pie was approaching slowly to try to wake her, which I manage, but then I saw me and began to mourn.

-you hurt my friend, you are very bad, the pegasos are bad- I screamed as he was running home, with melancholy cries and infant crying, I felt very bad, really bad.

When I saw that my "rival" I got up, she did not want to see, but I saw he was also crying, I saw that even looks strong, it was somewhat weak inside.

Listen, I did not want to do that, it is that erally have a very ugly past, and sometimes do not leave me calmly told her in a convincing tone.

-You broken Our rule, and also hit me, I never did that to anyone, I just wanted to amuse me and also Pinkie tells the truth, the pegasos are not what they seem ... and pegasus least one multi color-

I answered directly and she ran back to her home.

I I left alone, crying silently ...

With pain in my heart, and also a little headache, I went flying into my home, with tears, not knowing what to do, I behave in the most horrible way possible.

Arrive, and the first thing I did was throw myself to the ground, was unbearable everything that happened to me.

I was dragging me to my room, I felt rubbish ... I felt "Rainbow trash".

That night I could not sleep, had nightmares, health problems, etc.

All condiments for a very bad night ...

The next day the rain stopped, I had no strength to leave my house and had planned to stay well all day, all week, maybe not going out anymore.

'Hello ?, Does anyone live there? -

Hear a different voice, one that never listen.

I approached one of my window and saw a blue pony with a strange costume, I think it was a kind of magic that make these Ponys.

Scroll down to see it with more desire to forget everything that happened yesterday, that make social ...

She told me not to show anyone his last trick, because everyone was busy, so that just saw my home and found me.

I had no desire to continue ruining things so I decided to see his trick.

All right, now, the "Super Trixie" was his great trick, "The feline flowers" -

Using his unicorn horn, grabbed a bag with his face on it and full of many flowers, curiously with the colors of the rainbow.

The problem was that as it was raining, many of these flowers were "putting out" and she was discouraged, but I decided to change the "face" to hide the error and make as if that outside unimportant.

Do not cry, the show must go on, you still, that we want to see haces- exclaimed, and she smiled automatically and with his magic, they came gently flying six multicolored kittens, which were common enrealidad only cats, which were painted.

I ignore that last part and applauded, I approached and hugged her, told her I'd done a great job, it was great and powerful.

All that, everything they had taught me my parents and my friends I met in Ponyville ...

She wept with emotion and said he liked that about, "great and powerful".

Pegasus -many thanks, I'll go now, not as the "Super Trixie", but as "The Great and Powerful Trixie" hahaha- making a slight burst of smoke and running away she looked.

It was very beautiful, because forget everything bad for a moment, besides that at the same time help a pony ...

Look to the sky, wanting to stop everything bad I did, I decided it was time to show the change and taught, empezaria first to end "myself".

To do this, you would end up with the rain, it was something I loved, but felt it was now time to "flourish".


	5. Loyalty

The beginning of the rainbow

Chapter 5: Loyalty

It was a beautiful morning, a beautiful start ...

Yesterday had thought that everything was just, that salvation no longer had forgiveness.

But today, I, Rainbow Dash, going to fight my worst evils ... against myself.

After spending a few hours clearing the sky, I saw Fluttershy in the courtyard of his home, apparently very sad, because it was surrounded by a few animals.

I decided to go down and talk to her.

Oh Rainbow, Angel was lost, and not think back ...- said with teary eyes.

'Because not return ?, What happened ?, had some discucion - ask a little desperate, did not understand what had happened.

It's that got jealous, for the bunny I was watching, and thought that never again would want him as before, and finished it fue- tell me and hug me, I answered with the same gesture.

Inside me, I felt a voice saying to me "will come, it's just a waste of time" ...

But I knew this was the time in Ponyville know the truth, to see the renovated Pegasus, it was time to do things right.

'Do not be discouraged Fluttershy, I'll get it, it is safer to be gone by the Everfree forest because it is as close to Tenes

When I was leaving she exclaimed he wanted to come with me, but I replied that it was not the best, it was not in good condition to go to such a dangerous place.

So I decided to venture into the dark and mysterious forest.

Ahi everything was different, the landscape was dark and damp, plants seemed to have life and some strange noises were heard.

The sky was moving in reverse and felt as fear ran through my body, to the tips of my wings.

Dodging a few horrible trees, he felt flying blind until you hear a familiar voice ...

-Santas Apples, look for grass this place every time is most difficult

I walked slowly toward the source of the voice, and saw cowgirl Pony with a bag looking for herbs.

Approaching slowly, with a amgiable sonrsia, he greeted her but she saw me, I just salute with the view and went on his way. I instead try to fix things.

Applejack Hey, I know it was very bad yesterday, and certainly hate me and all your family too but the truth is that I was unconscious, I could not control ... you forgive me? -

She stopped short, and simply told me that she accepts that my personality is somewhat rough sometimes, but taking that, it was a good pony. Hiso waved his hat and crash helmets.

After this, I asked if he had seen a white rabbit, and he answered me he saw something jumping very fast to the north, so I went flying, but when TURN OVER back, saw that she was following me.

You're my friend now, I'll help in any way possible- he told me, that filled me up ... I felt more amazing.

We arrived to a very large, no escape plateau and that only a pegasus could pass for being too big. Both decided to look around the area until hayar to Angel, but found nothing.

At one point we heard a high-pitched squeal from heaven, Alze and saw the rabbit I caught a big tree, apparently wanted to upload but tripped.

I went full speed to catch him, but when I got it, a creature with wings I started to pursue, was like a hawk but brown and red eyes, not knowing what to do, would not leave just like that because AJ was with me.

'Do procupes Rainbow, you bring it to Fluttershy- I cry from below.

But it seems very strong, and can fly above, the rabbit can wait- answering a fast and desperate way.

Hey, it may be a ground pony, but I am very intelligent, besides the student will come tomorrow Unicorn Celestia, Fluttershy need to gain confidence so Bring the rabbit and no longer speak

Without thinking much, I decided to leave the area and leave them to their fate AJ, I was dodging everything that I passed on the way up to my pegasus friend.

She seeing his pet was very happy, hug me and this time did not return the gesture because he was in a hurry, you tell the terrible danger he was AJ, what she told me oh god, Applejack not, hopes go with you, we're friends and we're not going to let Solá

Both smile and a background voice was heard -So is affection, no friend of mine going out lastimada-.

It was with Pinkie Pie Rarity, which dijieron us were finishing the praprativos for the arrival of Princess Celestia and her student, but that was on the 2nd level, because a friend was in danger.

No more talks with Fluttershy went flying towards the place of the monster as the unicorn pony crazy fashion and followed us back.

When we arrived, we saw rocks by pulling AJ weirdo who kept attacking.

Then Rarity, with his magic shot a spark of light in the eyes of the demoniac hawk, leaving a blind moment, what Pinkie Pie leap to their feet thanks to his back hair and bit him, I went flying into his head to give the stroke of luck, as he watched Applejack was preparing another rock.

But when we were going to do, Fluttershy stood in my way.

He is a dangerous animal, but I think we can save the situation without much violence-

I get off the floor and watched as she spoke, apparently I said something tender, as the expression of Halcon stopped being intimidating.

Then the animal flew away to another place and all together we hugged, Fluttershy told us that the animal felt threatened by seeing a "strange white creature."

We returned to the people, power to prepare ourselves arrival tomorrow.

During the turn, I was asked if had gotten a job, to which I replied that "clear sky" seemed a good job.

Pinkie Pie had told me about working with pegasos of Clousdale to calibrate the environment, what answer that later would go to see them.

-am Friends, as the case apologize for yesterday, that no treatment ASI- deserved told them, looking down.

'Do worry sugarcube, you understand, we all have bad memories or also faults, but the idea is to accept them and accepting of others-said AJ

-Sii !, The true friends forgive and remain always united no matter what, that being a good friend or friend haha Pinkie Pie said and laughed.

-oh Rainbow Dash, you have a whole attitude to be a good Pony, do not panic with the past, have everything to improve your present- told me in his tone as extravagant Rarity

You're great Dashie, with all your disadvantages, as well as us and all Equestria- Fluttershy ended and we hugged and laughed a little strange situation that we had just passed.

Thank you friends, I promise that I will be with you and any pony that is of good heart, because that's be great- I told them with a smile, what AJ said 'That's your magic, not to leave anyone, to that we say "Loyalty" -.

-Lealtad ... Oh yeah, I'm the pony more Leal- ami told me herself.

The next day, Princess Celestia came with his apprentice named Twilight. All we were very interested in knowing how serious, or if you would have to live crazy adventures of this style.

So we talked among ourselves about how we were going to welcome, and we went each to a different position.

When I was the turn of me, I was lying on a cloud, and there met her, was a purple unicorn, next to a dragon named Spike.

I challenge clean clouds in less than 10 seconds ... which achieved very easily.

and I think the rest is history, so it was time to go to sleep Scotaloo.

Rainbow dash Oh, it was great, fantastic loved it, so did not know what started in Ponyville-

If it is so you know that we all make mistakes at first, no one is born knowing and so will all life, but no matter how many times you fail if it does not matter ..

It's how many times you try, right? -

That's right ... now little sister, I have to go, I'll go to see AJ, apparently he wants to have a super Buckball match against Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy.

see ya ! Rainbow Dash

Remember Scotaloo, Genius 20% ...

End of the series.

(Thanks for reading, it was my first series and if not the beginning, you would never know it felt to do it. I have many very crazy ideas for another few series more, especially because this way is much easier to do a One-Shot )

(I Hope you have a nice day, evening or night, see you)


End file.
